Hanako: The Queen of Games
by snaplocket1
Summary: After the events of Yugi and friends. An adventure starring a new cast of characters takes fold. With the mysterious power to ability to bring duel monsters to life. Hanako goes on an adventure with her best friend Taro to discover her past. Eventually becoming the Queen of Games. Follows the original manga with elements from later Yu-Gi-Oh franchises.
1. New Cards on the Block

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the original characters. They belong to Konami (who are in the pits right now). Hanako, Taro, and Mickey were all taken from the prima card game rule book. I DO own all the original locations and characters though.**

New Cards on the Block

In America, within the suburbs of Gamecom city, there was a Volvo, most likely used given the quality, speeding towards the local game store Mouser's Game Palace with the two passengers bickering all the while. "It's your fault we're late!" exclaimed the 17 year-old girl, "We only ended up sleeping in cause we had to finish that history project you kept putting off." "We could have just done it on Sunday." said the 16 year-old male, "It isn't due till the school week starts." "You're only proving my point." The girl replied. These two teenagers were best friends that attended the same school. Hanako is a Japanese-American woman who has been living in the city since she was a baby, she likes to wear jeans, longed sleeved shirts (with no midriffs) and usually wore a jacket along with it, she had fairly long black hair which she liked to keep natural, was a bit taller than normal for a girl her age. Taro is a Japanese boy whose family moved to America when he was only 6 years old, he had short brown hair, and his attire consisted of T-shirts, jeans, and was usually wearing a cap of some kind.

"I just hope there are still a few booster packs left," Hanako sighed. Hanako and Taro were best friends who were both really into gaming. Whether it was tabletop, video, cards, and even board games they were all into. One game that was quickly gaining steam at the time was Duel Monsters, a trading card game that skyrocketed in popularity ever since the Death Theme park event that was broadcasted on TV worldwide. For the first time since the card game started, there were brand new types of cards announced that would change how the game was played. Naturally, a lot of people were itching to play them and OF COURSE both teens just so happened to sleep-in on the very day.

"Well, we're here." Hanako said as she parked the car. Mouser's Game Palace was a rather small store, but it was THE hang-out spot they went to ever since they were in high-school. It always had some cool obscure game they never heard of, as well as whatever was popular at the time. It was roughly 12:00 PM, several hours after the store opened. The place was deserted but if they were here just a few hours later the place would have been packed. _I think we're too late. Ah well, wouldn't hurt to take a look._ Hanako thought to herself as she and Taro walked through the door. "Yo, Mick. Are they any packs left?" Taro asked entering the store.

Behind the counter was a fairly young man who had short black hair and wore a buttoned shirt alongside a pair of trousers. Mickey is a 24 year-old who opened up shop back when he was 20, 5 years ago. He was good friends with the teens and would often hang out with them when he wasn't working despite their age difference. "Well, if you wanted one in mint condition I'm afraid you're out of luck." The teens started to look let down by the news, then he continued, "Buuuut, I had a feeling you two would be held up by something, so I decided to take some of the cards from the packs I bought, gather them up, and give you twenty each on what I thought you'd like."

The teenagers immediately looked up and their expressions quickly switched to one of excitement. "Really!" Hanako exclaimed. "Sure. Here take them." Mickey put the two decks he constructed on the table which the teens quickly snatched. "Cool. Wait, don't we have to pay for these things?" Taro asked. "Don't worry, it's on the house." Mickey replied. Hanako asked, "But doesn't that break the rules of business?" Mickey then shortly replied, "Screw the rules, I have money."

 **Notes: A few things to get out of the way. The cards featured will be based of the original cards and the synchro cards, the story will be based much more off of the manga then the anime, and I will be using the dub names for the original Yu-Gi-Oh characters, but I will be paying attention to the original Japanese story. (Ex. There will be no Shadow Realm, but there will be death.) I will also be bringing in elements of later Yu-Gi-Oh series. Also, wow this first chapter was way longer then I expected.**


	2. Synchro What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. All OCs belong to me.**

Synchro What?

"That's it?" Taro said with a look of surprise on his face. "Yep, just fuse a tuner monster with a non-tuner monster (you don't need polymerization) and make sure the levels equal the monster you want to summon and there you go. Synchro summon!" Mickey explained. "Of course, some synchro monsters need specific tuners but otherwise it's that simple." Hanako and Taro were experimenting with the new cards they got from Mickey. The cards they got were marked as "Synchro" or "Tuner" to indicate they were brand new card types. "Honestly Taro, it took you 40 minutes just to figure that out? I picked it up immediately after reading the rules. Also, I win…. again." Hanako stated scratching her head. Taro made a "Humph" noise, Hanako has always been way better at games then him. Taro always had a bad tendency to just plunge headfirst into things, which was a bad strategy for anything that involves heavy thinking. Hanako then said, "Honestly Taro, it took over a year for you to finally realize how to use the extra and side decks properly." Taro simply looked away from her.

Hanako began to go over her cards, not just the new ones but her old ones as well. Not only was Mickey generous to give them some of his cards after they missed the launch, but he also gave them several rare ones. Hanako got cards such as "Copy Plant", "Junk Synchron", and "Junk Warrior". However, what stood out the most to her were the so called "Duel Dragons". Hanako got the "Stardust Spark Dragon" and the "Black Rose Moonlight Dragon", while Taro got the "Jeweled Red Dragon Archfiend", out of all the cards she got she like the rose dragon the most. Hanako's usual monsters included quite a few dragons, as well as a mix of plants and warriors. Taro's usually consisted of namely spellcasters, fiends, and a few psychic cards enough though they probably didn't fit his character. Hanako's favorite cards were the Black Meteor Dragon (very underrated in her opinion), Hyozanryu, and Light and Darkness Dragon.

"By the way, I've heard there's a tournament coming up during the summer where the winner gets the limited edition Egyptian God Cards." Mickey told the teens. Some cards like the Blue Eyes White Dragon used to be either one of a kind or in very limited quantities. (There used to be only 4 of them around the world) As the card game became more and more popular, execs decided to make these cards easier to obtain and gave the reprints new pictures to separate them from the originals. "We can't enter. We need those fancy pants duel disks all the rich kids use." Hanako told the owner in a disappointed tone. Duel disks were a new product made by Kaiba Corp fairly recently that allowed people to play Duel Monsters with big fancy holograms. In the past there were duel boxes, which were areas where players could play the game and had much smaller holograms. Unfortunately, the duel disks are very expensive and only those who were really good or had a lot of money could get them. While Hanako was probably the best player at her school, she still wasn't quite an expert.

"Eh, I wouldn't use them anyway." Taro stated. "Me neither, anyway we've been here awhile we better get home." Hanako said. "Take care." Mickey told the two as they left the store. Little did Hanako know that on next Monday back at school would she discover a hidden secret within her that would change her life forever.


	3. Trouble at School

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the franchise's characters, they belong to Konami.**

Trouble at School

"I can't believe she gave me an A -, what was wrong with it?" Taro complained. Hanako replied, "Quit complaining, it's still and A and you only got it cause I helped you." As mentioned before, the teens both slept in on Saturday because they were up all of Friday night to work on Taro's history project. Taro had a bad tendency to get worked up over the most trivial details even if they were his fault in the first place. "Hey Hanako! What are you doing with a sophomore?" An obnoxious classmate of Hanako's asked. Hanako was a junior at Gamecom High and her grades generally consisted of Bs with the occasional A or C, while Taro was a sophomore whose grades were usually a letter under his best friend's. "That's none of your business Catherine!" Hanako told the classmate. "Just a joke, anyway you better watch out. I've heard the card bruiser Gary Claw is out on the prowl today." Catherine's statement made Hanako a little unease, the "card bruiser" is a 19 year-old drop-out that has been beating up students and taking their cards and money. "Big whoop, I'm not scared." Taro stated to Catherine. "Anyway we better get to our next classes." With Taro's statement, the other two students took their leave to play out the rest of their school day.

 _4 hours later_

As Hanako was walking out of the school upon hearing the final bell rang she decided to go looking for Taro. "Odd, he's usually waiting for me right next to the gate. Where is he? Maybe he's at the duel box." While they were arguably dated by this point, there was a duel box in the school yard for enthusiasts to use during their free periods or lunch. Upon getting there, she saw a sight within the box. It was Taro getting beat up by Gary Claw. "I beat you fair and square, now I'll be taking your cards." Claw said. "You…. You big jerk." Taro, beaten up with blood trickling out of his mouth, weakly replied. As he said that, Claw was taking his cards.

Now logically it would be a good idea to stay away from someone with violent tendencies that was clearly bigger and stronger then you, but Hanako wasn't really using her common sense upon seeing the scene. She flipped the door to the duel box open, "Hey you big ape you can't do that!" She shouted to him. Her statement was quickly responded by him with a fist to her face. "Ugh." Hanako groaned. Claw then said in a threatening tone, "You think I wouldn't hit you just because you're a lady. NO ONE, tells me what to do. If that don't want to lose your cards you better stay out of my way." With that, Gary Claw stomped out of the box taking Taro's cards with him. "Sorry, he was tougher than I thought." Taro told her, "Taro, don't apologize." Hanko was struggling to get up.

Hanako turned her head towards Taro, "I'll get your cards back, somehow."

Taro tilted his head downwards, "Don't bother. I'll….. I'll just get some new cards from Mickey." Taro knew Hanako was going to do it regardless but he really didn't want her to get hurt on his account.

As Hanako was walking home, she said to herself, "Darn it. How am I going to get Taro's cards back? There's no way I can beat him in a fist fight. I'll just get beat up."

"Then beat him in a fight that doesn't involve you hitting each other. " Hanako turned her head towards the mysterious voice. "Beat him in a fight that you know you can win. In other words a game." The man who said this appeared to be a Japanese man that seemed to be a bit short for his age. His outfit was nothing to write home about, but the most striking feature about this man was his hair. It was large, shaped like a star, and the colors of it consisted of yellow, black, and a bit of red right on top of his head.

Hanako was startled, "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said." The man with the crazy hair said with a smirk on his face. "Playing a game is just like a fight. You compete with one another to see who the best is. It's an important lesson that my best friend taught me….. before he passed away."

Hanako upon hearing his words took out her deck and looked down at it upon hearing his words. "Okay, I think I understand what you're saying." She looked up at the man. The man simply smiled as he walked away. Hanako now know what she had to do.

Claw was waiting around the duel box with a look of impatience on his face. "Where is she?" he grumbled. As if right on que, Hanako came out of the shadows with a serious look on her face. "Well it's about time you're here. So you're going to give your cards right."

Hanako showed him her deck, "Yes, but only if you beat me in a game. A shadow game."

 **Author's Notes: Over 200 views and still no reviews. Just saying.**


	4. The Shadow Game

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, they belong to Konami.**

The Shadow Game

"Before we begin, I want to put in a special rule." Claw stated holding his index finger up.

Hanako looked at him with a face of curiosity. "What is it?" Claw then replied, "There will be no "sacrificing" any monster we get we immediately summon regardless of cost." Hanako took a moment to go over what he said in her head. He likely had a deck set up to take advantage of this special rule and it would put her at a disadvantage. However, she managed to come this far in luring him here and she was the best duelist at the school so she grudgingly said, "Yes, but it counts as special summoning."

And thus, the duel went underway. Hanako managed to get a good run going with her magic and trap combos, but just like she suspected, he kept piling on more and more high-power monsters with no consequence thanks to his "rule". Throughout the duel, holograms of the monsters and cards appeared, they were much smaller and less impressive than the ones made from the duel disks, but they sufficed none the less. After a handful of turns it got to the point where both of them were fairly low on life points.

 **Hanako: 1000 Life Points**

 **Claw: 2000 Life Points**

Claw boasted," And now I summon Gigaplant and attack your Hyozanryu." Right on que a hologram of the plant appeared and destroyed her monster, coasting her 300 life points. Hanako only had 700 LP left. "Heh heh, just give up now you dumb gal, you already lost all your signature monsters." He was right, Hanako lost her highest attack monsters and she only had one card in the trap zone that she was sure wouldn't help her at that point. The three cards in her hand were "Skull Servant" (look, she liked the card's design okay), "Malevolent Nuzzler" (which wouldn't be enough with how weak her cards were), and "Copy Plant" (which had an effect that was seemingly useless). _The…. There's no way I can this._ Hanako thought to herself as she closed her eyes in shame.

Suddenly, she had a moment where she recalled Mickey explaining to Taro how Synchros and Tuners worked. _Wait a minute. Tuner plus non-tuner, make sure the levels equal._ She looked over her hand, her face down card, and her extra deck as she put the pieces together. _Okay, I think I know what to do now._ "First up I summon Skull Servant, in attack mode."

Claw couldn't help but laugh at her move, "Seriously. Skull Servant?! That's like, the most worthless card ever. Just give up now, you know I won."

Hanako didn't waver, "You know the number 1 piece of gaming advice? Save your trump card till the end! Now I activate my trap card "Ultimate Offering" which lets me summon an extra monster in exchange for 500 LP each. I spend 500 LP to summon "Copy Plant"!" A hologram of a small ugly plant appeared on the playing field. It had 0 attack and defense. Hanko now had 400 LP left. "And now I use Copy Plant's ability to copy the enemy monster's level." Immediately after explaining, Copy Plant's body changed into one that resembles Gigaplant's but made of wood.

"So? It's still a weakling." Claw had an air of arrogance around him. He felt there was no way she could possibly turn this around.

"Two words. Synchro Summon." As Hanako said that her monsters started glowing. "I tune my level 6 Copy Plant with my level 1 Skull Servant." The two monsters started to fuse together. "Now bloom my gorgeous yet deadly rose that glistens in the night sky. BLACK ROSE MOONLIGHT DRAGON!" In the place of the two monsters was a dragon like creature whose body resembled that of a rose. "Now I use my magic card Malevolent Nuzzler to boost its attack points to 3100! And now Black Rose Moonlight Dragon attack Gigaplant!"

"Wh… What!?" As Claw's monster was destroyed, he couldn't help but wince. He now had 1300 LP left.

"With that, I end my turn." Hanko threw her hand out in an offensive manner to establish the dramatic turn of events.

"Grrrrrr.. It's not over yet!" Claw quickly draw his card and upon seeing it, his expression changed to a smirk. "You think you've gained the upper hand with your stupid flower! Well guess what. I just drew the Gate Guardian, now I'll crush you in this turn. I summon Gate Guardian and attack Black Rose." Gate Guardian appeared and began his attack but suddenly a bunch of vines came out of nowhere to catch it and it promptly sent back to the card as Claw's facial expression changed to one of surprise. "What the hell?!"

"Moonlight dragon has a special ability. Once per turn it can send one special summoned monster back to the opponent's and I think summoning a monster like Gate Guardian for free counts as "special summoned". Hanako explained.

Claw suddenly remembered before the duel started when Hanako said summoning strong monsters counted as special summoning. _Da… Damn it!_ _I don't have cards that can counter that I'm gonna lose! Wait….. I have an idea._ A smirk grew on his face as he was thinking.

Hanako noticed how his facial expression changed and questioned him? "Wha…. What's with that smirk on you face?! Do you still have a trump card?!"

Claw then stood up, "Oh, I have a trump card all right. But it's a weeee bit different from what you're thinking of." It was at that point Hanako noticed he was holding a knife behind his back.

 **Author's Notes: The card I showed off in the duel was the Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, not the Black Rose Dragon from the show but the one from the 5ds manga. The monsters have different effects.**


	5. Real Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. All OCs belong to me.**

Real Danger

Hanako panicked, here she was just playing a card game with this thug and now he was threatening to kill her. "Don't worry baby, it won't hurt too much." Claw's remark sent chills down Hanako's spine. She was terrified! She tried to escape the duel box but Claw was too fast for her. Claw soon had her cornered.

"Well baby. Do you regret your decision to challenge me?" Claw had the knife pressed up mere centimeters away from Hanako's neck. Even the slightest jerk could result in the end of her life. She was sweating like crazy, wide-eyed. Her life flashed before her eyes. What a fool she was, trying to stop Claw, taking star head's advice, and actually challenging this brute to a card game all alone in the dark. She could only grimace as Claw was preparing to do the inevitable.

Claw quickly moved the knife back preparing to thrust it. "Sayonara, baby!" Just as Claw was about to thrust the knife into Hanako's chest his arm was caught by… vines? Hanako and Claw quickly darted their attention to where the vines came from. The discovery shocked both of them.

The vines came from the Black Rose Moonlight Dragon! The one that was supposed to be a hologram. "Wha…. What on Earth?!" As Claw was struggling to break his arm free from the vines Hanako noticed something else off about the "hologram".

It was growing! Hanako couldn't believe it. The plant monster kept growing and growing until it became too big to be contained in the duel box and it destroyed the box with its head. And then the monster grew even more, until it was the size it would have been if used with the duel disk. The rose-like dragon slowly walked towards Claw leaving footprints and petals on the ground.

Hanako realized something else. Not only was the monster clearly a physical entity capable of interacting with the real world. The duel box was destroyed! Why was the monster still here?! As she was eyeing the beautiful yet deadly dragon, it was wrapping more vines around Claw's body.

"Ahhh…. Help meeee." As Claw spouted his pathetic plea, the monster used its vines to bring the brute in front of its face. It made a vicious growling sound causing Claw to utter another pitiful cry, "Pl…. please don't hurt meeee." The dragon opened its huge maw as Hanako and Claw both went wide-eyed in fear as the monster exposed its sharp teeth.

 ***CHOMP***

 **Author's notes: For those wondering, the whole duel boxes thing was exclusive to the manga and where the main method of dueling before the duel disks were introduced. I'm personally not a fan of the anime's change since it undermined the importance of the duel disks. By the way, I would really like some reviews to get some people's general thoughts on the story so far.  
**

 **P.S. I'm thinking about combining this with Ch: 6 to make it an overall longer chapter. What do you think?**


	6. A Secret Unveiled

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. I own all of the OCs.**

A Secret is Unveiled

Taro was running to the school as fast as he could. He knew Hanako too well to listen to him and when Hanako's mother told him she wasn't home he knew she was most likely in trouble. As he came close to the school something immediately caught his sight in the area where the duel box was supposed to be. "What on Earth!?"

He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a gigantic flower-like dragon standing in the school yard, and Hanako was sitting right in front it! Taro ran towards her and quickly got her attention. "Hanako! What's going on?"

Hanako, still suffering from the shock of what happened, quickly told him about everything that happened, "And then it ate Claw!" Right on que, the Black Rose Moonlight Dragon spat out a knife. The same one Claw was using to threaten Hanako earlier. The monster then turned towards the two teens, both of which were frozen in fear. To their surprise, the monster's expression changed to one of innocence, looking at them as if it were a house pet.

Hanako was bewildered by the monster's expression, "Huh?"

Taro spoke up, "Hanako, we gotta get out of here!"

"No, I don't think this creature is gonna hurt us." Hanako couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she no longer felt any malice from this plant. "What are you?" She attempted to ask the creature.

As if to answer her question, the dragon raised its head and seemed to turn into energy that promptly sent back into the card.

Taro couldn't believe what happened as Hanako slowly picked up the card and looked at its picture. "Hanako, what did you just do? Are you able to somehow summon REAL monsters out of the cards?"

"I… I don't know. It was just something that happened." Hanako was honestly just as confused as Taro was. How DID she know what was happening? It was as if she didn't even know who she was.

Taro was curious, but he knew it wouldn't be good of him as a friend to keep pestering her about it. "Anyway let's go home, our parents are probably worried about us."

"Ye… Yeah." Hanako awkwardly replied. On the way home she suddenly remembered something she had to tell Taro about, "I'm sorry, but I wasn't able to get any of your cards…"

"Don't worry about it. After hearing that he nearly killed you. I'm just glad to see you're see. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Let's just rest for now." Taro smiled back to help reassure her. But all the two of them could think about was just what the hell happened here and the possibility of real duel monsters. Tomorrow was definitely going to be…. Interesting.

 **Author's Note: I'm been making the chapters fairly short so it would be easy to keep progress of the story. Should I start making them longer?**


	7. That Was No Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. All OCs belong to me.**

That Was No Dream

"Plea…. Please don't eat meeeee." Hanako could only watch as the Black Rose Dragon opened its maw and prepared to chomp into Claw's body.

 ***RINNNNNNNGGGG***

"Gasp." The sudden noise from the alarm clock made Hanako jump out of bed. She took a moment to gather herself. When she turned the alarm off, she took a moment to stare at the positioning of the hands. "Crap, I'm late for school!"

Hanako ran down the stairs, grabbed a piece of toast from the toaster, and quickly waved her parents' goodbye as she ran towards her school since there wasn't enough time to walk to school.

"Whew, made it!" Hanako parked the car and she walked out Taro was standing at the entrance waiting for her.

"I had a feeling you'd end up using the car this morning. I'm honestly a little jealous." Taro said with a smug smile on his face.

"Well you could drive if you had a license." Hanako remarked as she went inside the school. Once inside one of the students from Taro's class, Cathy, was running towards them to tell them about something that was getting all the students excited.

"Guys! Did you hear? The duel box in the school yard was destroyed!" When Hanako heard Cathy's words she paused for a minute wide-eyed. "An investigator came the school and found a knife at the scene. The police are writing it off as an act of terrorism. They're still inspecting the area right now."

Hanako could only stare onwards as Cathy was confirming the events that happened last night. "That was no dream." Hanako started to run towards the window to see where the duel box was. "Uhhhhh… Hanako?" Taro asked her.

When Hanako got to the sight and was shocked upon learning that what Cathy said was true. "It really did happen? Claw is dead. The monster came alive." Taro caught up to her and tried to come with a suggestion for the situation. "Let's talk about this after school."

After school Hanako and Taro agreed that Hanako's house was the best place to discuss since her house had a basement while Taro's didn't (Taro's family lived in an apartment). When they got there, they waved high to Hanako's parents and they made their way to the basement where they kept most of their games.

Hanako pulled out her deck. "Okay, how exactly do I do this?"

Taro scratched his head,"Um, why don't you try holding it up and imagining it coming it out."

It came off just as silly to her as it sounded but she tried it anyway. She held out her "petite dragon" card in the manner he demonstrated. To her shock the card immediately started emitting energy and the tiny dragon appeared. The creature squeaked happily and started flying all over the place forcing the teens to chase it down and catch.

When they finally caught the thing Taro spoke up. "Wow, I was scared at first. But now I think your powers are really cool."

"Powers!?" Hanako couldn't believe what she was hearing. Still, being able to have such talents did lead to potential.

"Taro grabbed Hanako's arm and started pulling out his cards. "Come on, we gotta start trying out bigger stuff."

Hanako shook her arm free, "We can't do it here, mom and dad would find out." Hanako looked down at the small dragon she was holding which then looked up at her. "Well then, why don't you two set up a time where you can practice your powers?"

The two teens turned their heads towards the source of the voice and to Hanako's surprise, it was star head from the other day, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a friend of your parents." The man with the star shaped hair answered. "I was wanted to see the little girl they kept boasting. Glad to see I'm not disappointed." Hanako stared at the man as she was unsure what to do since the man now knew about the secret. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. If you can't try out your powers in the city, maybe you should use then somewhere that doesn't have many people. Such as the large forest outside."

Hanako immediately told him why that wasn't an option, "Are you kidding? There's no way I can afford the gas needed to get there and it would take way too long. I would need to be able to fly…. or…. something." As she came to the realization she put petite dragon back into the card and ran up the stairs to the door that led to the kitchen. "Mom, is it alright if me and Taro went camping in the forest for the weekend?"


	8. Taking a Ride on a Dragon

**Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh (it belongs to Kazuki Takahasi) or any of its characters. All OCs belong to me.**

Taking a Ride on a Dragon

It was Saturday afternoon, the time Hanako and Taro told their parents they would be going on their camping trip, Hanako and Taro made sure they had their camping supplies for the trip. Their parents felt the two of them were old enough to take care of themselves (although Taro's parents took a little extra convincing). They made their way to the school rooftop where all the students and staff have already left. Taro nodded to Hanako when he was sure there was no one around to see anything. Hanako nodded back and pulled out her Light and Darkness Dragon card.

"Didn't try out this one yet." Hanako held the card out in the same way she did with the Petite Dragon and the card started to emit energy. In a moment, the dragon came out of the card and landed on the rooftop allowing the two of them to get a good look at the monster. The dragon was about three times the size of one of the teens. The monster looked very much like a typical western dragon with a few unique features. It had a horn coming out of its forehead and 2 horns from where its ears would be. It also had six spikes coming out of the back of its head like as if it was its hair. Most striking, however, was that with the exception of its stomach and its claws, its body was split into two colors, black and white. Its white wing had feathers while the black wing was like a bat's.

The dragon hunched down onto its forearms to allow the teens to get on its back. They had a little bit of trouble trying to get onto its back, but they eventually to mount it and they got their camping equipment on board. Hanako felt a little unsure of herself, "Well, here goes nothing."

The dragon took flight towards the forest where they planning to set up camp while the teens were impressed with how well it could fly. "Wow! We're really flying. I can't believe this." Hanako was enjoying the flight while Taro was clutching tightly and hoping to god the dragon wouldn't dissolve in midflight (Taro was scared of heights). "Oh no! My powers are fading!" Hanako screamed.

"YIPE!" Taro quickly started to see his life flash before his eyes. Until he realized it was all a prank pulled by Hanako. She looked back at him with a smug smile on her face. "Not funny Hanako!" Soon enough, the dragon made it to the forest and landed in an open field. Once teens got off along with their equipment, Hanako pulled out her Light and Darkness Dragon card. The monster turned into pure energy and went back into the card.

"So, exactly how am I supposed to practice my powers?" Hanako asked to herself as she pulled out her cards to look at them.

Taro put his hand on Hanako's shoulder to reassure her, "I think I have a few suggestions."


	9. Testing the Powers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. All OCs belong to me.**

Testing the Powers

Hanako took Taro's suggestions and started summoning various monsters to test them in various aspects.

 **Running**

Silver Wolf was racing Red Eyes Black Dragon in a running contest around an open field in circles. Eventually Red Eyes ran out of breath and had to take a rest.

"It seems Silver Wolf is the fastest and has the most stamina out of all my monsters on foot." Hanako told Taro.

 **Flying**

Hanako was riding on Hyozanryu while Taro was on top of Red Eyes. Hanako was keeping track of progress. "Ok, so far so good. Eeep!" The two dragons quickly darted downwards to avoid an oncoming plane and ended up crashing into the forest. Hanako got caught on a tree branch. "I think we need to work on our landings."

 **Hunting**

Hanako and Taro were eyeing Stardust Spark Dragon as he stuck his head into the lake and got a bunch of carp stuck on his pointy nose and side horns. Taro was looking at Hanako's notes, "I gues Stardust likes fish." Meanwhile, a bird flew over a gigantic rose which was actually the Black Rose Moonlight Dragon in disguise. It promptly caught it with its teeth which caused the other three to turn their eyes towards the chomping noise.

 **Magic**

Hanako pulled out one of her magic cards, "Ok, here goes. Hinotama!" A fireball was launched from seemingly out of nowhere which caused a forest fire to start. Hanako started to panic, "Oh crap! Gotta think of something! I'll try summoning Meteor Dragon!" Hanako summoned the dragon with a meteorite's body which promptly absorbed the flames. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea?" Taro couldn't help but respond with, "You think?"

 **Traps**

The teens were hiding in the bushes as a large deer was coming their way. Taro was wondering about the results, "Maybe this will actually work?" As the deer nearly reached their location, a giant hole came of nowhere and the deer fell in.

The two of them were happy with the results, "Bingo! The Trap Hole worked!"

 **Strength**

Hanako was testing out the physical strength of her monsters by having them lift heavy objects. (They decided having them fight each other was too dangerous after the Hinotama incident.) Meteor B. Dragon was carrying three full grown trees with just one arm while standing in a very proud pose. Hanako came to a conclusion, "Okay, there's no mistake. Meteor B. Dragon is the strongest." Meteor B. Dragon made a huff of triumph upon hearing her statement while the other monsters were jealous.

 **Swimming**

The teens were swimming with Meteor B. Dragon and the Black Rose Moonlight Dragon in the lake. Hanako was impressed with their progress, "Who would have thought fire elemental monsters would be such good swimmers." At that moment the Stardust Spark Dragon went by them swimming in the opposite direction, "Or that space dragons would be so good at the backstroke."

 **Stealth**

Hanako was running all over the place trying to find Skull Servant and Meteor Dragon. She eventually found Taro relaxing in a field, "Hey Taro have you seen Skull Servant or-" Her question was interrupted as both of them found themselves on top of giant cards flipping over that resulted in them falling down in comedic fashion. Turns out the monsters she was looking for were hiding there in defense mode.

 **Saturday Night**

Hanako and Taro set up their tent and they were going over the progress they made in the course of Hanako's "training". Taro couldn't help but be a little jealous of Hanako's newfound powers. "You know, maybe you should show this stuff to your dad, I'm sure he'd be impressed. I mean you even trained them to keep watch at night." Taro eyed the large light blue dragon, Hyozanryu, which sat in front of the tent keeping an eye out of intruders.

Hanako couldn't believe Taro's statement, "Are you nuts?! They'd freak the heck out! Let's just keep this thing secret for now." Hanako stretched her arms out, "Well, time for bed." Hanako put out the light and the two of them promptly went to sleep.

Taro promptly woke up in the middle of the night upon hearing what sounded like a monster's cry. _Could something have happened to Hyozanryu?_ Taro looked to his left and noticed Hanako still sleeping. He considered waking her up, but soon decided to just let her sleep and went outside of the tent.

Upon walking out of the tent, he noticed Hyozanryu was sleeping. Seeing this, Taro promptly shook him awake, "Come on you big dummy! You were supposed to be keeping watch." After waking the dragon up the two of them noticed a fire wisp or something go by in the distance.

Taro was wondering what it was and decided to mount Hyozanryu and fly towards the direction it went. "Let's go boy. I have a bad feeling about this." Little did the two of them know, there was a young man with dragon tattoos on his arms wearing a white tank top and jeans, his hair was in a ponytail, he had beard stubble, and he had a smirk on his face, "Heh heh, he fell right into my trap."


End file.
